knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Devils
Team Devils (チームデビルズ) is an American professional basketball team based in Florida, USA. They came to Japan at Akio Daidaihise's request in order to watch the Winter Cup during the Winter Holiday. The visit was extended again when the center decided to play a one-on-one match against each of the Generation of Miracles members, in order to test personally their powers. The coach is Graham Murphy, the ex-captain of the team, while the current captain is Alim Al-Suhail. Team Devils is noted for having players from all over the world and is well-known for its defensive playing style. History The team is recently formed and achieved a huge success in a short amount of time. As Grammy said he was asked by the chairman of YMLI (Y & M Logistic Incorporated) about the promising basketball players at that time and put in charge to recruit them. Thus, he was given a private plane to travel from America to the other countries, accompanied by the manager of the company and do the job he was entrusted. After he travelled to Israel, the U.K. and Saudi Arabia, Ezra, Axel Banks and Alim Al-Suhail were recruited as members. At Grammy’s suggestion Darryl was recruited shortly after, alongside with a few other bench players. At a certain point, Grammy was hospitalized after suffering a leg injury during a game. The team remained without a captain and the coach at that time left the team due to some health problems. Because the leg injury was serious and needed a surgery, the ex-captain chose Alim as the new captain and offered to train the team as coach until he had the surgical operation. At that time, he selected Sunako Tommii as the team’s manager and his assistant. The company manager brought in Akio Daidaihise after seeing him playing during the Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High match. The ex-Kirisaki Daīchi player replaced Grammy as Center. After the Winter Cup, Akio suggested Deborah Smith as a second manager for the team, after her high school graduation. Team Stats Offense 7/10 Defense 10/10 Bench Strength 8/10 Height 10/10 Teamwork 8/10 Trivia *Team Devils's jersey colour is the same as that of Team Vorpal Swords and Seirin High, the only minor difference is the red shade. Team Devils has a darker red shade than the other two teams. *The team is composed of members recruited from all over the world; thus Akio, Alim and Ezra came from Asia, Axel and Deborah from Europe, Darryl, Grammy and Sunako from North America. As Sunako stated, there are bench players that came from Africa and South America. *Sunako is the team's accountant and has to pay a lot to prepare the food her team is eating. *Deborah Smith joined the team as the 2nd manager and helps Sunako with her duties. *Besides the five central players, there are other 10 members that compose the team. References *Team Devils is created for the KnB univers by Maya XD *Deborah Smith is a character created for the KnB univers by Haruka Sasaki *KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki *Anime television series © Production I.G Navigation Category:Teams Category:Team Devils Category:FINAL